


'Tis The Holidays

by TombRomance



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Interspecies Romance, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TombRomance/pseuds/TombRomance
Summary: Deanna's quiet half sister is now on board of the Enterprise during the holidays. Wesley Crusher takes an interest in teaching her human traditions, while after their days in Engineering. How long will it take for them to realize that when the holidays are over they will never see each other in the same way again?
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard, Wesley Crusher/Original Character(s), William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. First Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling the spirit of the holidays, and started writing a 25 days of Christmas series. Each chapter will be holiday themed. I will be posting multiple chapters (some long, and some short) during the weekends. Hope you enjoy.

Cheerful chatter echoed through the bright halls of the Enterprise, the noise quickly diverting Arabella’s path. She wasn’t in the mood for dealing with half the ships emotional wave all in one area, nor did she want to deal with the exhaustion afterwards. Though the redirection means it would take almost an hour to get across the ship, Arabella continued down the curving halls.

“Arabella, we were wondering where you were.” Deanna Troi’s voice chimed, causing the smaller woman to jump. “Come, we are celebrating a human holiday, Christmas.” 

“I… don’t really want to go.”

“Why?” 

Both paused, Arabella knowing that Deanna would know exactly why in a moment, being that Deanna would sense how overwhelmed her companion was. Deanna’s brow wrinkled, her fingers dismissing the other crewmen from the conversation.

“Ara, you’ll need to get used to both the emotions and thoughts of those who cannot control them if you expect to work on a federation ship.”

“I-I know, and usually I do a better job of b-blocking them out, b-but I-I’m having a hard time recalibrating sickbay’s records system.”

“I see… stress is a trigger for you.” Lt. Troi smiled, her fingers lightly gripping her companions’ upper arm. “Mother always said exposure therapy was one of the best ways to subject the young Betazed’s senses.”

Arabella didn’t struggle against her eldest sister, already knowing that there was no winning this argument. In a way Deanna is right, the smaller woman needed to socialize more, being that she’s been on board for nearly a year and few people knew anything about her. The others were forced to get to know Deanna, since she’s the ships counselor, however, Arabella worked in Engineering. The two women moved slowly towards Ten Forward, the elder sister giving just enough time so that her companion could implement a form of coping system. Being only half Betazed, Deanna knew a little bit of what her sister went through.

“Dee, I don’t think quoting mother is the best thing right now.” 

“You’ll enjoy these festivities; many can be a group or a single person activity.”

“What about Sickbay?”

“They can wait till this evening, I’ll even ask Mr. Crusher to aid in your endeavors,” Deanna smiled, lightly bumping her sister’s shoulder with hers. “If you participate that is.”

Ara sighed, glancing from the doors of Ten Forward back to her sister. “What will we be doing?”

“We will be decorating the Living Quarters Levels.” Deanna cheered with excitement. “You and I can do Ten Forward all by ourselves, while the others do the halls. How does that sound?”

“Like a concession you’re willing to make.”

She was wrong in her initial assessment of how many people were lounging in Ten Forward. Two thirds of the crew chattered about the coming holiday’s, where the other third probably was what kept the ships running. Twinges of a headache echoed through Arabella, as she tried desperately to focus on where her sister was going and doing. Songs, ideas for gifts, and promises of secret admiration danced willingly through the air, though none of the words were spoken. 

“I’m so sorry.” Arabella gasped, feeling her body crash into another.

“It’s fine,” Wesley’s usual smiling voice, echoed across her skin. “You look a bit overwhelmed.”

“Perhaps a bit,” Arabella hummed sending the man a lopsided smile.

“How are you doing Mr. Crusher?” Deanna hummed, a bright smile touching her lips.

“I’m well.”

“I was wondering when we’re done with the festivities, and if it’s not too late, if you could help Ara with the sickbay computers.”

“Ara?” Wesley’s features contorted having never heard the nickname.

“D, you can’t just use a nickname, and not prefix it.” Arabella sighed, rolling her dark eyes. “She calls me Ara, it’s kind of a family nickname.” 

“If you’d like, I can escort you now to sickbay, and we’ll work on it”

“No,” Deanna half shouted. “I wanted to introduce her to Christmas.”

“Oh, this is your first Christmas?” He hummed, helping Arabella to her feet. “If you need help with anything let me know.”

“That would be great, learning an Earth tradition from an Earthling. You’re brilliant Mr. Crusher.”

Arabella sighed, taking in her sister overzealous response, Mr. Crusher hadn’t offered to teach her Christmas traditions, merely offered to help. Had the young mand not been staring so intently at her, Arabella would have rolled her eyes, before shrinking away. Too many people were around for her comfort.

“I was going to decorate engineering; would you like to help?” Wesley questioned sweetly. “That way when we are done, we’ll grab what tools we need and make our way to Sick bay.” Quietly, he leaned in as if telling the young Troi a secret. “Plus, there are only two others decorating there.”

“I’d like that, but Deanna and I were going to decorate in here.”

“Nonsense,” Deanna smiled, slightly pushing her sister forward. “This exercise is to expand your horizons in another culture, take care of her Mr. Crusher.”

The youngest Troi snorted, watching as her sister walked away, the need to roll her eyes at the sisterly threat holding her still. Arabella Troi didn’t need to be protected, and the insinuation ground her gears beyond belief. Wesley smiled pulling a few boxes forward each relatively light, containing decorations.

“She’s overly protective,” Arabella smiled, picking up a box clearly labeled Engineering. “Lead the way Mr. Crusher.”

“You can call me Wesley, most people do.”

His fingers gathered the other two boxes, before walking out of Ten Forward. Wesley wasn’t joking when he mentioned only a handful of others decorating Engineering, three people were scattered hanging garland from the rafters or placing different objects on the walls. It was a relief to Arabella, as she could find a second to sigh, relaxing her shoulders as the teens put down their boxes. 

“Brought the ornaments.” Wesley called out, to the others. “Where do you want us to started?”

“Over there.” Lieutenant La Forge called from one of the side rooms, leaning around the doorway. “Hey Arabella, I wasn’t aware you were coming back.”

“Mr. Crusher offered to help me with Sick Bay’s calibrations, if I helped decorate the ship.”

“That’s great to hear!” La Forge smiled, as a thin silver ribbon danced from his shoulder.

Arabella reached out, catching the silver object with wonder in her eyes, it reminded her of home in the strangest of ways. Her father used to love silver, calling it the most reflective color in the color wheel. She cleared her throat drawing her gaze away from the plastic in her fingers and staring at the men, who were talking.

“We ran out of tinsel, but we should be good if we cull a few over here and move them here.”

“Tinsel?” Ara, as her sister called her, questioned being drawn from her stupor.

“Yeah, the silver stuff in your hand.” Wesley responded. “We’ll start putting up the ornaments down here.”

Different color balls danced through the box, some with snowflakes, others with a simple design, each just as beautiful as the next. Wesley, as he does, talked in excess about how decorating easily made his top five favorite things he enjoyed most about Christmas. Arabella just as easily ignored his mindless chatter as she gently hung the ornaments from the garland, painstakingly making sure everything was evenly spaced and matched the pattern she’d created.

“That looks very… organized.” La Forged chuckled. “Almost like Data did it.”

“Not at all, Data’s would be way more precise.” Arabella smiled weakly. “I appreciate the compliment.”

“Do you guys want to continue to the next room, or do you want to say here and do the tinsel?”

“We’ll stay in here,’ Wesley hummed. 

Geordi nodded, before disappearing back into the side room. A chorus of whispers danced through the room, before a long silence, leaving both Arabella and Wesley so moving the boxes. In the two months of being on the Enterprise, Arabella spent much of her time in her room or, when Deanna drags her out, in Ten Forward. She seemed friendly enough. It became evident enough that she was completely different from her eldest sister. 

“You don’t talk much.” The young ensign stated, leaning against a console.

“I don’t know how to respond to that,” Arabella hummed, cocking her head to the side before sighing deeply. “I find machines easier to handle, I don’t have to worry about accidently intruding on their thoughts or being overwhelmed by them.”

“I’ve never really thought about it that way.” Wesley hummed, sending her a sympathetic glance. “I knew Betazoid’s all had telepathic abilities, but I never thought of it as a hinderance.”

“Deanna told me how unruly Terran’s were with their thoughts, but I didn’t think it would be like this.” Ara half smiled, “My father loved machines, and nature so much… It was hard going back to the cities after he left our mom.”

“Deanna never talks about your father.”

With that thought, Arabella chuckled. Her whole face changed when she did so, her nose wrinkling a bit as her black eyes peered through her inhumanly long eyelashes. It was decidedly one of the best sights Wesley had seen in a long time, though he wasn’t entirely sure what exactly she was laughing at. Neither payed much attention to Data and Geordi, nor to the fact that the tinsel hadn’t made it’s way back to them.

“What?”

“I would hope Deanna wouldn’t talk much about my father.” Arabella hummed. “We are half-sisters, our shared parentage is our mother. She’s much closer to mother, and I’m a daddy’s girl.”

“Oh, that explains a lot.” He smiled, before taking in the questions in her eyes. “Y-your sensitivity to everyone’s thoughts, I don’t think Deanna has ever expressed that.”

“Yes, she’s half Betazoid.”

“Kid’s.” Geordi hummed, mischief dancing through his words.

The teens glanced over, taking in the large box in his hands and the questionable smile on his lips, before he swung it forward. Silver tinsel danced through the air, blanketing everything between the older engineers and the teenagers. It was beautiful until the majority of the tinsel tangled itself on their bodies, and the sounds of laughing chorused the landing. A long pause rang like static from Arabella, shock encapsulating her once jovial features, before she bursting into a fit of giggles.

“That was beautiful.” She finally whispered once she caught her breath. 

“I see we are having fun here.” Dr. Crusher’s voice penetrated the series of laughs. 

“Dr. Crusher,” Arabella hummed, standing as straight as she could. “I-I apologize my tardiness, Mr. Crusher offered to help after we finished a-”

“Please don’t worry about it.” Beverly smiled, “I was curious where my boy was, I’m glad the two of you are having fun. Though the captain wouldn’t approve of the way you four decided to decorate.”

It took an hour for those in Engineering to pick up the stray pieces of tinsel, and another half our to place it on all the garland. Having a proud woman as Beverly Crusher joking around, Arabella was glad to have the distraction from her work. Suddenly the ship didn’t sound a crowded, nor did the console in Sick Bay seem quite as impossible.

“You two should go to bed,” LaForge yawned, stretching his long arms. “Data and I will finish up in Sick Bay.”

“I’m not tired.” The Troi girl hummed.

“It would behoove anyone who is still growing to get the full nights rest.” Data stating, in the way only he could.

“Understood, thanks for the fun.”

As she always did, Arabella turned on heels, before marching towards her room alone. She was lighter than air, as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. The thought of having made a friend helped things as well.

“Arabella, can I walk you to your place?” Wesley questioned, appearing at her side.

“If you would like to.” She smiled.

They walked in silence, watching as the staff of Enterprise decorated their surroundings. Greens, golds, silvers, blues, and reds flickered all over, giving the ship a cheerier feel. Others were talking and laughing as they worked. Everything seemed so positive. 

“Thank you for offering your help.” Arabella smiled, as they reached her door.

“No problem, I’m always willing to help if you need help again.” He too smiled, pausing as something sparkled in her hair. “Looks like you have a passenger.” With great care, Wesley pulled a silvery piece of tinsel from her curly black hair, before putting it in her hair. “Good night.”


	2. Creative Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley invites Arabella to his home, so that they may make Holiday cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all, I was very surprised to see how many hits the first chapter had. Note: I have written these relatively quickly, and have yet to edit. I will edit after the Holidays. I hope you enjoy!

The door chime sang loudly through the silence of Arabella’s room, drawing the still half-asleep woman from her bed. She recognized the soft, nearly muted, presence as soon as she left her bedroom. Wesley Crusher. Why was he at the door? She wondered, as her fingers pulled any stray hairs into a sloppy bun. Another moment passed, as Arabella made sure she looked mildly presentable before another chime echoed.

“Coming…” She hummed, before opening the door. “Mr. Crusher, how can I be of service?”

“Lieutenant Troi said you were having some trouble understanding Christmas…” Wesley murmured lightly, his fingers massaging the back of his neck. 

“I believe I understand Christmas well enough.” Arabella remarked, ruffling at her sisters’ poor attempts of making her more social. “It’s a holiday to encourage unity, good cheer, and giving. At one point it was a religious holiday in celebration of the birth of some deity.” 

Wesley smiled, watching as she rambled on about the history of Christmas. He didn’t have the heart to fully intrude on her, instead, for the five brief moments he observed both her and her room. Her walls were a light blue, and all the accessories varying shades of browns. In the bright lights, her normally pink lips darkened into an almost red, bringing out the dark dresses. 

“Christmas isn’t just about the history though.” Wesley hummed, rushing into the conversation during her breath. “I was thinking maybe after shift the two of us could make cards.”

“Cards?” She breathed incredulously. “What’s the purpose of cards?”

“Well, in my house, we would make cards out of paper and whatever reminds us of winter. On the inside we would write our favorite memories of the person it’s addressed to, from the year.” 

“Okay…. Where will we meet?”

“My quarters? I can have dinner made and ready.”

“I get off before you,” Arabella smiled, as her arms crossed bellow her breast. “Perhaps, I could make you dinner instead.”

The sweetest smile touched his features, drawing a bright smile to her own, as he nodded in agreement. Wesley wanted a hug, his body vibrating with a warmth she hadn’t seen in many others outside of their family, though he made no move to initiate one. Ignoring every fiber of her being, which begged her not to reach out, Arabella wrapped her arms around his shoulder. 

“I’ll see you after shift.” She murmured quietly, before disappearing into her home.

~*~*~

She had an hour before she had to leave for the Crusher residents, so before starting to cook, Arabella walked to her bathroom with some off-duty clothes in hand. There was something enjoyable about showering in space, one which there were few words to explain it. The water dragging across your skin felt different, lighter than anything at home, and if one wasn’t careful enough, they could easily forget any plans made. At least, that’s how it was for Arabella.

By the time she was dressed and ready, she only had a few minutes to complete her meal for her gracious hosts. The thought seemed laughable, Arabella going to another person’s home without being forced by her parents. Still, it secretly exhilarated her. Carefully she placed the food inside of circular containers. Each container stacked onto of the other, locking into place, so that they were easily transported from point A to B. A leather handle allowing easy grip. 

“I hope you like Betazoid foods.” Arabella hummed, lifting the transportation cylinder.

“We’ve liked everything we have tried. Come on in.” Beverly smiled, taking the cylinder from the teen. “It’s so nice to see you outside of the professional capacity.”

“Thanks, Deanna has said a lot about Terran hospitality.” Arabella smiled weakly, suddenly getting nervous. “I made Jacarine salad, with Espra cheese, and Betazed oysters.” 

“That sounds like a feast, thank you.” Wesley smiled brightly. 

Wesley’s voice hummed through the living space, drawing Arabella’s attention back to the room she’d only just exited. His hair still wet from a shower he must have just taken, as he danced around a nice sized coffee table keeping him in the mouth of a hallway. Papers of different colors, textures, and sizes caught her attention. That paper and many different objects rested onto the of table, singing a song of what was to come.

“I did say I was going to make dinner.” She responded, tearing her attention from the table. 

“How are you liking your stay on Enterprise?” Beverly hummed, slowly taking apart each container.

“It’s nice, overwhelming sometimes, but very welcoming.”

“Deanna had a hard time adjusting when she first arrived.” The doctor said, not once looking to the young woman she approached.

Gently tucking an arm around Arabella’s shoulder, Wesley gently guided her into the dinning area. The soft greys of the living room turned into a brighter rose color, with bright paintings dangling on a thing silver wire. Four cushioned chairs danced along the glass circle table, with stark white plates at three of them.

“I-I didn’t know, but that explains why she’s trying to be so understanding.”

“Oh yes, I’m sure she didn’t struggle as much as you are.”

Arabella shrugged the light weight of Wesley’s hand from her shoulders, as she sat neatly in a chair. Despite looking hard, and stiff, the cushion gave in all the right places. Beverly, observant as ever, chuckled before explain Deanna’s first months on the Enterprise. Laughs soon echoed through the small dining area, as they shifted from more serious conversations into silliness.

“I’ll clean up, why don’t the two of you start on the cards.” Beverly final hummed. 

“Don’t worry about cleaning out the containers, I’ll do that at home.” Arabella remarked quietly. “My father made them for me before I came here.”

“I’ll nestle them back into each other, for now, go with Wes.”

Once again, Arabella found herself walking into the living area with different objects set onto the coffee table. She’d built a great many things in her life but had never attempted working with something as delicate as paperwork. Wesley quickly sat beside what looks like a functioning fireplace, before patting the area beside him.

“So, how are we going to do this?” She asked, settling herself an arm’s length away from her companion, but still beside him.

“You’ll need to have a person in mind, it’ll help with colors and theme.” He smiled, pulling out a small golden piece of paper and a larger plum paper from the pile. “Who do you want to write to?”

“I-I suppose my father. He’d be excited to hear about Christmas.”

With a decision made Arabella shifted through the color choices, choosing a silver reflective paper and white cardstock. She paused, watching as Wesley folded the larger paper in half. He slowly explained what he was doing and for what reason. Her eyes simply observed his work, watching as he made one card, then two, and by the third card she felt that she could -or rather should- try her own. Instead of folding the while paper in half, she folded it off center, allowing a few centimeters of distance from the front. She then glued the reflective paper to fill in the space and turned the card horizontal. Taking the shavings of the silver paper, she slowly formed two giant snowflakes, adding a Navy and Powder blue to the dimensions.

“That looks great.” Wesley complimented, pausing in what was probably his eight cards. “I thought you said you didn’t do this before.”

“I haven’t,” Arabella hummed, taking the Navy gel pen, and writing Happy Holidays. “Snowflakes were the simplest choice, since there so much variation, I could try whatever I want, and it wouldn’t look terrible.”

“Would you like to try another card?” He asked.

“S-sure.”

Hours passed, as the three build cards for those on they were close to. Small trickles of conversations and laughs echoed through all the work, before a chirp drew their attention. Beverly stood, shrugging at the questioning glance of her son, before going to the door.

“Good evening Beverly, I was looking for my sister.” Deanna smiled, glancing over her friend shoulder. 

“Come on in. Arabella made us dinner.” 

“And how come I wasn’t invited?” Deanna’s tone sang with a joke, as she sat gracefully onto the couch behind Arabella and Wesley. “Oh, those looks absolutely amazing. Did you guys make these?”

“Yes, Arabella is a natural.” Beverly retorted, sitting across from the teens.

“Then I feel terrible to tear my sister away.” Deanna grimaced, glancing to the small pile of six cards in her sisters’ lap. “Mother would like to speak to you.”

“Right now?”

“Yes.” Deanna paused, glancing at their captive audience for a second. “I can bring her back afterwards.”

“No, mother will have much to say.” Arabella sighed, standing cards in hand. “Thank you both so much for this fun evening.”

“Thank you for coming.” Beverly smiled. “You are always welcomed here.”


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley is excited to show Arabella the tradition of drinking hot chocolate on a freezing evening.

My Quarters after your shift! Bring a mug and pajamas.

The bright message danced over the Data Pad in Arabella’s fingers, briefly distracting her from the work Lieutenant La Forge assigned her. Her neatly manicured brow cocked, as she looked to the source of the message. All the while, the tall dark-haired boy was working across the room, no signs of having sent the message. 

“Arabella… are you listening.”

“Y-yes sir, please continue.”

~*~*~

“I brought a mug, like you asked.” Arabella breathed, holding up a mug with a circuitry design.

“Great,” Wesley cheered, stepping aside to let her in. “Mom and I were looking through some pictures to hang around the house, in one of the photos we all were around the fireplace drinking hot chocolate.”

Arabella hummed quietly, watching as he bounced around the home, picking up a large fleece blanket, his own mug, and a small music player. Wesley’s white t-shirt hugged his body, the bottom tucked into his red tartan pants, as he moved about. The youngest Troi smiled brightly; her question written all over her face, after all, it seemed like they were going to the holodeck. What was the music player for? A sheepish smile touched his lips when he locked eyes with the young woman standing amid his kitchen.

“Would you like to change?” He asked.

“I probably should have come already dressed.” She breathed, a light blush on her cheeks. “I’ll be right back”

Delicately Arabella placed the ceramic onto the table, before going to the bright blue bathroom, with tan accents. Her fingers unzipped the front of her mustard yellow uniform jacket, as she eyed the bun in the back of her head. Neat, pristine, and almost unfitting for something -she assumed- was supposed to be comfortable. Before taking off the rest of her clothes, Arabella pulled the curly locks from the smooth bun, and transformed it into a messy bun with ringlets framing her face. Her eyes locked onto the charcoal short, shorts, with white giraffes and a magenta silk tie, with a similar magenta wife-beater, as if to assess herself.

“Are those your pajamas?” Wesley asked, his eyes raking up her exposed legs and lower stomach.

“These are the ones my mom just sent.” Nerves danced through her, forcing her brown eyes down her body wondering if she’d done something wrong. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no.” He half barked. ” We’re bring blankets, so you shouldn’t get too cold.”

They both gripped their items before heading towards the hollow deck, each ignoring the odd stares of others. Most payed no mind to the teen boy, however, no one has seen so much of Arabella before. So, the sight of her legs, arms, upper chest, and the two inches that her shirt didn’t cover drew lots of attention, until Wesley wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

“Thanks.” Arabella chirped, drawing the blanket tightly.

“Computer, start Crusher Cabin.”

Wesley’s typical smile touched his lips, as his dark brown eyes met with Arabella’s. Excitement bubbled through him since he’d made the program. Ara, as she insisted, he called her during times like these, mentioned loving the cold. Since then, he spent all his waking hours, that weren’t already dedicated to work, studying, and her creating this snowscape. 

“Ok, it’ll be cold when we first get in there, so keep the blanket on.” He murmured, his voice vibrating with exhilaration.

“Wait, won’t you be cold?” 

“I’ll be fine. Let’s go.

Blistering cold wind danced from the now open doors of the hollow deck, as the two walked in. Wesley rushed forward, towards an ornate brick fireplace, his fingers striking a match against the sandpaper and into the wood. Once lit up, the room sang of the woods. A thick bear pelt lay at the mouth of the mantle, bits of furniture filling the one room area. Mounted on the walls were pictures of the two teens taken throughout the holiday adventures he’d lead.

“It’s beautiful.” Ara half moaned, as she breathed against the chilled window, watching the snow come down.

“Come over.”

Sitting on top of the mantle was a silver kettle and their two mugs filled with steamy hot chocolate. Wesley neatly placed the blanket on top of the skin, as he stoked the fire with great care. It was shocking, watching him take care of the fire, as if he often went camping, she wouldn’t have ever thought of him in such a light. When the fire was roaring, enough to keep them warm, Wesley neatly sat beside her.

“So,” she purred, opening the blanket enough for him. “What now?”

“We just enjoy each other’s company.”

~*~*~

“You’re staring.” Ara hummed, pouring some more hot chocolate into her mug.

Wesley wasn’t wrong, he created a log cabin in Alaska mid-winter with a roaring fire in the hearth and yet the two were stilled cuddled in the blanket to keep warm. Though when Arabella leaned forward her shirt rode up, exposing nearly half a foot over her lower back.

“Uhm… you’re… I’ve never seen you so comfortable before.” Wesley blushed brightly.

“I find you calming.” She breathed, turning to look at her companion. “Whenever I feel like I’m downing on this massive ship, I’ve found myself searching you out and instantly calming down.”

Her words danced with quiet embarrassment as Ara spoke, though her features remained stoic, unsure of what she was saying. Rather, she wasn’t sure how Wesley would take her words, and she refused to look at him to decipher his stare. He was staring at her, this time not at her exposed skin, but at her.  
“What?”

“Please don’t make me say it again.” She whispered. “It’s embarrassing enough-”

“Arabella, could we have you come to engineering?” La Forge’s voice echoed in the cabin. 

To an extent Ara was relieved to be done with this conversation, and more than grateful to drown herself in work. Her fingers lightly grazed her com-badge, as she answered in the affirmative. It would take a few minutes extra, but she needed to dress in her usual unform again, as well as put her hair in a decent hair do.

“Thanks again for this.” She murmured, lightly placing her cup back onto the hearth. “I will see you later Mr. Crusher.”

She was running away, a deafening thought to a girl who never seemed to do such a thing. Arabella stood firmly against her parents when they weren’t doing the right thing, and again against bullies who tormented her friends. Yet now she was running away from a situation where she had to express herself in words. This wasn’t the place she wanted to be.


	4. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday music can speak more than most, however, what happens when one adds an unknown alien species to the mix?

A low sigh left the Betazoid as she absently twirled a piece of tinsel between her fingers, nervously looking at the recent surges in consoles. Machines were easy, at least that’s what she used to think, right now it seemed as though the devices she found comfort in weren’t responding to her. What didn’t make the situation any better was Wesley Crusher’s ceaseless stare, which were starting to bore holes into her shoulder blades. She wasn’t anywhere near the mood to handle his questions, all of which weighted her mind down.

“How are things over here?” La Forge asked, appearing at her sides. “You’re looking a bit worse for wear.”

“I’m not seeing anything out of norms, not until the surges start.” She hummed. “I could take some samples from the gel packs and run some tests. Perhaps it could be an organism that’s piggybacked us.”  
“I like that idea, Wesley, give Arabella a hand. Data and I have a meeting with the captain.” The lieutenant hummed, starting to walk from the area. “Keep us informed.”

“I’m perfectly capable of doing this on my own sir.”

“I understand that Arabella, but with these surges having you crawling around in the Jefferies Tubs by yourself is dangerous.” Geordi hummed, cocking his brow slightly. “Is there something that I need to know about?”

“N-no sir, I just don’t want to intrude on Mr. Crusher’s work is all.”

“Wes, you’re with Arabella, when you’re done, we can catch everyone up on their work.”

Silence rang through Engineering while the teens watched Data and La Forge walk out of the room. Arabella sighed, grabbing the tools she thought would work best for their task. She’d thought many hours on what she’d said to him, regretting how honest she was with such a new friendship. 

“Do you want me to grab anything?” Wesley questioned, watching as she shifted about the storage.

“Could you look at the last gel pack that was affected by the surges?” She hummed, packing everything carefully. “We’ll take a sample from there, and then go to one of the unaffected ones.”

No reply came, though she sensed the light agreement coming for Wesley. He seemed as normal as any day, something that confounded the Betazoid, as it took everything for her to keep it together. Only confusion and a series of questions echoed through his emotions, and from the sounds of it, Arabella wanted nothing to do with his energy. Mr. Crusher wanted answers, 

“I understand you want to talk about…” Arabella sighed, placing both hands on the bag, unsure of what to say. “Everything, but I think it’s best if we focus on the task at hand. I for one don’t enjoy being dead in the water. We can talk later.”

“I agree, whole heartedly.” Wesley smiled reassuringly.

Despite it going against all the training she had with Deanna, Arabella scanned his mind in search of anything that said differently. Had he thought or felt any differently, she would have gone against orders and went by herself… but he really did agree. Both teens swallowed hard, before starting their decent into the maze-like Jeffery’s Tubes.

“So… uh… have you ever been electrocuted?” Wesley questioned after a good ten minutes of crawling in silence.

“THAT’S what you choose to talk about?” Arabella chuckled, glancing back at her companion.

“Sure, I mean if there’s a chance we are going to get electrocuted…. I kind of want to know what we are getting into.”

Just like that, Wesley managed to lighten the tension filled air. It was his gift. An uncanny ability to brighten any situation, no matter how naïve it made him seem. Without the ability to sense other’s thoughts and feelings, this human managed to do what she herself could manage, and in her quiet way Arabella found herself jealous of that. 

“I have not, father and I were careful when we worked with machines.” She responded cheekily, resisting her urge to shake her hips with sass. “How much farther do we have to go? My knees are killing me.”

“Half a meter, or so.” 

Wesley smiled, watching as Arabella shifted into a similar pose to downward facing dog to alleviate some of the pressure on her knees. He hadn’t planned on being stuck with her in a Jefferies Tube when he woke up this morning, but he had planned on being somewhere near her. After all, it was hard avoiding someone you work with. Having her distracted allowed him to pull out the data pad he had stashed into his bag. Holiday music could help distract them for their burning questions. The music started off softly, as the quiet bells of Christmas sang from his bag. Carol of the bells being one of his favorites seemed fitting when sharing one’s traditions.

“Music… now?” Arabella hummed, shifting gaze between her knees as she lowered her hips. 

“It’s Christmas music,” he smiled. “I thought we could continue your lessons.”

“Is there a…” the word point danced through Arabella’s mind, though she knew she didn’t mean it that way. “Meaning appointed to Christmas music?”

Not the precise words her sister would have used, but it was sufficient enough for the moment. She hadn’t been expecting this conversation to arise, assuming that she’d just have to do the rest of her lessons based on observations.

“It brings cheer to those who listen to it… well to most people, Worf doesn’t particularly like holiday music.”

“Unless it’s Klingon.” Echoed through both of their lips, before eliciting a series of giggles.

The sounds of static crescendo through the cramped tubes, over taking the soft music, pausing the teens in their movement. For a moment, the two had forgotten why they were crawling in the Jeffery’s Tube.

“H-hey, did you hear that?”

“I’m sure it’s just residual energy from the surge.”

“Ara-” Wesley hummed, pulling her back by the ankle. “We need to work smarter, not harder.” He paused, taking in the way she fit neatly between him and the wall. “If there are still active charges here, that mean that we are running a huge risk of getting shocked. Let’s cut the power and then get the samples.”

“What if whatever is attacking our packs dies when there isn’t electricity? We would have killed off any evidence.” She pouted. “Trust me, I’ll quickly crawl in, get a sample, and come out.”

“What if you get shocked and can’t crawl out?” Wesley shot back. 

“I have some wires we can tie around my waist, if you call out and I don’t answer you can drag me out.”

A series of worry and frustration reverberated from the boy at her side, he didn’t like the plan at all.

“Couldn’t I go instead?”

“I don’t think I’d be able to drag you back.”

“Is this your way of saying I look strong?” Wesley smiled, again reducing an anxious moment into ash.

“Shut up and help me tie the wire around me.”

Despite the flat tone of her voice, there was small smile at the edges of Arabella’s lips as she brought out the grey wires. The song shifted from a piano version of Silver Bells, to a vocal of Mary Did You Know, by the time she was ready to crawl the rest of the way by herself. The primal static hummed against Arabella’s skin, drawing all of her hairs on end the further she crawled. Her tools clanked a bit when she shifted into a crossed legged seated position. 

Without touching the protective covering of the panel, she could feel the wave of heat pulsing from it. The heat wasn’t overwhelming, sampling a stark contrast from what seemed like frigid surroundings. Then something caught her attention, the faint trill of thoughts, flashes of memories that reached out to her. Thrums of intelligence that she couldn’t deny.

“Mr. Crusher.” Arabella hummed, slowly resting her fingers against the metal. 

“Are you ok?” Wes questioned, shifting in the background.

“Yeah, there’s a being in here.” She gasped.

“Where is it?”

Expecting the hard exterior of metal, she was taken back, when her fingertips met a soft flesh like coating. The soft exterior rippled, much like a horse’s hide when flies tickle it, which was a magical experience. Her brows drew, as shocks of pain invaded her sense.

“It’s the panel… I think we should call your mother.” Arabella retorted, backing away from the space. “It isn’t doing well, maybe call Data as well.”

“Data, this is Wesley, are you with my mom?”

“Yes, do you have any news on Ms. Tori’s theory.”

“She’s found a… sentient being, one she believes is injured.” Wesley responded watching as the panel rippled, before bubbling towards Arabella. 

“Can she bring it to Sickbay?” Beverly asked.

“Arabella, get away from that!” Wesley called, before tugging on the wires around her waist. “I don’t think so, it’s trying to get her.”

Wonder-struck, Arabella blinked, wanting more than anything to touch the being in front of her. That is, until she started sliding away. 

“On our way.” Beverly responded, slight panic dancing through her voice. “Get her out of there.”

“W-wait Wes.” She called grasping at anything that could stop. “It’s just curious.”

“Mom and Data are on their way…we need to wait in the halls.”

Wesley’s arms wrapped around her waist once she was close enough to the stairway, before closing the tube off. If it hadn’t been the warping of the background, Wes would have never noticed the nearly clear being reaching for his companion. He was grateful for the strings of adrenaline that allowed him to pull her quicker than the thing could stretch. His arms were around her in a tight hug once the doors closed out. Arabella could feel the pounding of his heart against her own breast, allowing his damp warmth to seep into her.

“I wasn’t going to hurt me silly.” She retorted once he calmed down. “It was just curious. After all, I was the one who touched it first.”

“We don’t just touching beings without making sure we’re safe.” Wes halfheartedly chastised. 

“It might be draining our gel packs for something…” She hummed, as her manicured brows drew in. “Like how we use the salve of plants to help with wound healing.”

“Did it say anything to you?”

“No, just images of emotions?” Her nose wrinkled, as if trying to piece the words together. “Like, what I imagine pain would be, if it were a tangible object? Stay here and let them know what’s going on. I’m going to find another pack!”

Just like that she was gone, rushing through the long halls of the ship in search of another fried pack. Like a whirlwind. Deanna once used that phrase to explain what her baby sister was like, and it was only now starting to make sense. When given a job, a purpose, to be amazing Arabella came and went like a whirlwind. 

~*~*~

It felt like hours by the time Arabella had proof about her newest theory. Finding a fried gel pack wasn’t hard but extracting the darkened fluid and comparing it to the new one she replicated, that is what took forever. She’d been right, well, on the right train of thought. The entity was using the gel packs as a salve for it’s wound, however, it was using the packs to draw out any infection. Though she still had no idea what harmed the being, whether it was the ship or something else.

“Arabella to Data.” Her voice chirped with pride. 

“This is Data.”

“I have replicated five other gel packs, how are you doing with the being?”

There was a long pause, as if Data was hesitating, a fact she didn’t wholly doubt. “We have started pulsing a steady stream of electricity into the being. It seems to be calming down a bit.”

“Great, I’m on my way.”

“I do not follow.”

“It was going after our gel packets because they are acting as a…” Ara sighed, frustrated at the loss of words. “ointment that pulls the bad stuff out. In the blackened gel pack, I fund a series of bacteria that have been neutralized.”

“I see, I will enlighten the captain to your theory.” He pauses momentarily, glancing around the Jeffery’s Tube, Arabella assumed. “Geordi is here as well and will ask you for a report after everything.”

“Understood.”

Arabella was grateful for the warning. She thought on what she was going to say, her fingers absently playing with the edges of the packs. Both Geordi and Wesley were talking when she slid into the stairway, pausing when Arabella entered into the tunnel. 

“I’ll ask for a formal report, but I am excited about hearing it from you.” Geordi smiled once Arabella stood again. “So, who wants to start?”

Wesley was the first to speak, excitedly flailing his arms around, telling him everything. The youngest Troi smiled, leaning against the metallic wall mildly amused at excited Wesley was. 

“The two of you make a great team.” Geordi congratulated, as he took in the information they provided. 

“Thank you, sir.” Arabella smiled, smudging the oily residue across her features.

“Go get washed, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

"Good night."

Arabella slipped back into the hall, walking stiffly to her home. She'd spent far too much time crouched down.


	5. Technically a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Tree shopping, or something close to it.

Come to my quarters tonight!

Arabella yawned, glancing at the message on her data pad. The captain called her sometime during the middle of the night to ask for clarification on her report. What he was doing reading reports so late in the night was beyond her, but who was she to question his relaxation habits. For the interruption of sleep, Jean-Luc gifted her an extra two hours of sleep, not that Wesley would know that. 

“Arabella, please come to the transport room.” Deanna’s voice hummed through the badge, resting on the bathroom counter.

“On my way?”

The air was thick with fine water particles, as Arabella trotted around pulling clothes on. Her dark hair hung heavily between her shoulder blades, leaving a dark wet spot. Ara didn’t like pulling her hair back when it was wet, due to the dampness left when she pulled it out at the end of the day. Today, she would choose to wear her hair out, being that she left her hair ties at home. Only a handful of people were walking around the halls of the Enterprise, many laughing and joyously talking about what they have gotten a loved one. Those who noticed her paused in their conversation, before calling a greeting. 

“Arabella darling!” 

The sound of her mother’s voice registered before the visage of the woman did. Lwaxana cheered happily, rambling about all the things she’d been doing since she’d last saw her children, giving both women a tight hug. Arabella blanched, suddenly feeling faint. On the rare visits of her mother chaos rang loudly, leaving both Arabella and her father to pick up the pieces.

“What, cat got your tongue?” Lwaxana smiled, looping an arm around the youngest. “I’m so glad to see both of my girls on the same starship.”

“M-mother, wh-at brings you here?”

“I’m so glad you asked dear, I walked to talk to you about a decision your father and I have been talking about.”

“You aren’t getting back together?”

“No darling, it’s about your wanting to be here.”

Jean-Luc paused walking into the room, he too blanching at the sight of their mother. An amusing thought when one realized that her own daughter did the same.

“Mother, I’m late for work.” Arabella hummed, drawing her mother. “I understand you would like to speak, but-”

“You are so much your father.” Lwaxana sighed, before smiling to the captain. “I will continue a previous conversation with captain.”

With the mildly permitted dismissal, Ara quickly marched towards Engineering. Of all the things possible, having her mother on ship, happened to throw her off. 

~*~*~

In truth he didn’t expect her to come, not since the awkwardness in the cabin. He wanted to talk to her about it, every fiber of his being ached to bring it up, though it was never the right time. Arabella was private, a girl who liked to compartmentalize herself, never combining two selves. 

“Deana said that a distraction from mother would be a good idea.”

Ever to the point, he respected that, as he allowed her to pass. Doctor crusher was busy flitting around with Lwaxana, trying desperately to keep the woman away from the captain. The joys of the Troi family. Arabella smiled weakly, as she made her way into his living area, a large box resting on the floor called her attention.

“What are we doing today?”

“Well, when we are planet side, my family and I would find the perfect Christmas tree, and replicate it’s exact dimensions.” Wesley answered, bringing two mugs to the coffee table. “We aren’t’ planet side, but we still have the dimensions of the last tree we found. I’ve replicated the pieces, so that we can build it, then we’ll decorate it.”

“Sounds great.”

“Unless you want to go through the process of choosing a tree…”

“You just said that we aren’t planet side.”

“Yes, but I can easily make a holodeck program.” He smiled. “We could hike and search for a tree for your home. Then make the dimensions.” Wesley paused, taking in the twinkle in his companions’ eyes. “Never mind, we aren’t going to do this. Give me fifteen minutes, and we’ll go to the holodeck.”

“That’s really too much work.”

“Not for your first Christmas… not for you.”

“What about your tree?” The youngest Troi questioned, a blush dusting her cheeks. “Shouldn’t we work on yours first?”

“Mom and I can do that later.” He smiled, coincidentally leaving out when your mother is gone. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Wesley would have preferred working in silence, though listening to the quiet taping of Arabella’s index finger against the couch slowly became a calming presence. She wasn’t impatient, he knows that from watching her tinker with anything mechanical, the sound was nerves. Though the thought caused a light chuckle to leave his lips, what reason would she be uneasy? After all, they were friends… weren’t they?

“Just finished.” Wesley cheered, nearly half an hour later. “We’ll need warmer clothes.”

“So, I’m assuming we’re going back to Alaska?”

“Somewhere like it.” He smiled. “I’ll replicate some winter wear. What’s your favorite color?”

“Silver.”

~*~*~

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Wesley finally said, watching as Arabella stiffed up. “I get it… I think… You’re embarrassed about what happened in the log cabin.”

“Mr. Cru-”

“Please call me Wesley.” He offered up quickly dismissing her formalities. “I would like it if you did.”

“Wesley,” She hummed quietly, her eyes redirecting from the greenery to the snow. “Yes, I am very much embarrassed about our exchange… but I mostly feel silly, I don’t like expressing myself verbally, and to have silence was jarring.”

“Can’t Betazoid’s sense other people’s emotions?”

“Yes…” Arabella hummed. “As unruly as Terran’s minds are, I can block out a handful of people’s thoughts and emotions around me. D has been teaching me how to extend my circle to keep me sane.”

“Ok, well… I appreciate your honesty, and I wanted to let you know, that I didn’t respond because I was shocked.” Wesley smiled, threading his fingers around the curve of her elbow. “I like that I calm you, and I really like spending time with you.”

The two paused as Wesley absently pulled her into his body heat, their combined breaths mingling between them. Arabella chuckled, a nervous habit she’d inherited by her dad. They were inches apart, close enough for Arabella to notice the slight reddening of Wesley’s nose, and it seemed as though they were getting closer by the second. 

“Arabella, where are you dear?” 

Just like that Lwaxana’s voice tore through the snowscape, ruining the moment between the two. Ara smiled weakly, before separating from his warmth.

“Mother, I’m in the middle of some…. important work.” She hummed, hesitating at her lame excuse. 

“You’re just like your father, working too hard.” Lwaxana sighed. “Fine, I’ll see you at dinner.”

As soon as the conversation died down, and Lwaxana’s energy stopped intruding on the space, Arabella breathed the chilled air deeply. Less than a day, and her patience was wearing with her mother. The teen knew what brought her mother to the ship, or at least she had an idea. Arabella closed her eyes, enjoying the contrast of the chill that filled her lungs, until warm fingers wrapped around her shoulders. A look on concern warping his normally cheerful façade.

“So… we’re looking for a tree?”

“Y-yeah…” Wes responded with a stutter.

“What traits makes it the perfect tree?”

“How many branches there are, and height.” He shrugged, slowly retracting his hands. “Mostly, the height.”

It always shocked Arabella at how quickly her mother could such the joy out of a situation. They didn’t really recover from… whatever was going to happen… instead they continued their walk, in comfortable silence.

“Just to be clear,” Wes whispered, pausing at her door. “You can read my emotions or thoughts whenever you want.” A nervous smile appeared on his lips. “Good night.”

“Night, Wes.”


	6. Christmas Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to a friend excitedly wanting to decorate the Christmas tree never lead to trouble... but it does sometimes lead to moments of deeper conversation.

The smile on Arabella’s lips wiped away, seeing her mother and Deanna already sitting at her table. She’d forgotten about the promised meeting, too distracted by Wesley’s carefully planned field trip. Lwaxana cheered seeing the youngest of her children finally come into the room, though the bright white with silver lining confounded her. If she was at work, why would she need such an outfit?

“Welcome home!” Lwaxana’s thoughts echoed loudly through Arabella’s mind, as she pealed the clothes. “Where were you, that you needed those clothes?”

“I was testing the new sensors in the holodeck.”

The lie slipped too naturally from Ara’s lips, but something in her mother’s stature told her the older woman didn’t quite believe it. After all, Arabella had just walked in with that kind of smile. A smile that sang of attraction, of perhaps an adoration that was shared between two. This wouldn’t do.

“I’m glad it wasn’t a dangerous job, come sit and eat with us.”

“I have enough intrusive thoughts from the crew, I’d appreciate it if we didn’t do this.” Ara sighed, following the directions her mother gave.

“I see, you aren’t handling the constant chatter well.” Lwaxana tsked, a light smile touching her lips. “I told you, everything would be harder on a Terran ship… did you listen?”

“Mother, perhaps chastising Ara isn’t the best way… to get her to do ask you ask.” Deanna interjected, in the manner only counselor could. “I appreciate you fixing the holodeck, Worf and Alexander have been complaining about the malfunction for days now.”

Deanna’s casualness helped make the lie seem far more plausible, and Ara would have to do something to thank her.

“Thank you, Mr. Hom for cooking.” Ara smiled at the large grey servant.

“Isn’t it nice, the three of us sitting down and eating like a family.” Lwaxana smiled, before taking a large bite.

“Mother, can was get through the why first.” Arabella grunted. 

“I’m here about your canceled wedding, and you running off to Starfleet.”

“Your what?” Deanna half choked, looking seriously to her sister.

“You didn’t know?” Lwaxana chirped.

“I haven’t told Deanna yet,” Arabella groaned. “D, I was engaged to a family friend, it didn’t work out, so I left for a bit, before falling in love with Starfleet.”

“When were you going to tell me?”

“I don’t know, it wasn’t all that important…”

“Your sister ran away from her responsibilities.” Lwaxana sighed rolling her large eyes. “I have decided to fix it. Your father and I talked about it, and I’d like you to meet an old friend’s child. You would love him, he works with machines, and he’s very much like your father.”

Lwaxana’s voice drifted into a low hum as Arabella focused on what the true message was. I am marrying you off and forced your father to agreeing. Was that an over dramatization? Yes, if Ara fought hard enough, she would HAVE to marry the guy, but her mother would complain. As for her father, he always had a weak spot when it came to Lwaxana… even if she disrupted the peace.

~*~*~

“Good morning,” Wesley hummed, sliding into Arabella’s living space.

Having a rare day off, Arabella sighed hearing the cheeriness in Wesley’s voice, it was too early to be that cheery. She wanted to sleep in, perhaps make up for the few all-nighter she’s been pulling. Wesley Crusher had other plans. Cold fingers pulled away her thick comforter, leaving her in the giraffe shorts, and her magenta wife beater that had curled just below her breast during the night.

“Too early.” She moaned, sitting up with a deep pout.

“It’ll be quick, and we can watch a movie where I’ll give you permission to sleep through.” Wesley smiled, leaning really close. “I’m in my pajama’s too. It’ll be a party.”

“Fine,” She sighed, starting to crawl from her bed. “What’s today’s lesson?”

“We are going to decorate your Christmas tree.”

Arabella’s living room sang of pine trees, as pieces of replicated trunks and branches rested on her floor. In the corner between her living space and her dining area sat the base for the tree, with a silver and gold skirt. Wesley placed different pieces into her awaiting hands.

“What did your mom want to talk to you about?” Wes questioned, as they pieced the everything together.

“She wants me to meet a friend of hers.” 

“Are we going to pick this friend up?”

“She didn’t say, and I didn’t ask.”

Wesley paused, watching as his companion’s shoulders tensed the more they spoke on the subject. Obviously, she wasn’t happy with it, but why? He knows that Lwaxana had the uncanny ability to unnerve those who she was around, but Deanna didn’t seem to mind her mother. Shouldn’t Arabella be the same? The final click echoed through the room, signaling that the tree had been completed, and that the branches would soon spring out. 

“Ok, my mother sent a few decorations for the tree.” 

Wes smiled, lightly taking Arabella’s hand, and guiding her away from the tree, while branches slowly formed. The sweet woody scent of Pine started filling the home. 

“Thanks, I’m sure I could have replicated some.” Ara chuckled, glancing at her companion. “Computer, play holiday music.” The Troi girl smiled, taking in Wesley’s pleased demeanor. “It sets the mood Wes, wipe the smile off your face.”

“It was… it wasn’t something I expected is all.” He hummed, bringing out a box. “We found some silver ornaments, and from there we can figure out the color scheme.”

Carefully Wesley placed the box onto her glass coffee table, before settling onto the couch. Arabella sank into the cushion, taking in the warmth that pulsed through his limbs, for just a moment. The cushion bounced a little, as Wesley shifted just a bit closer, his arm left arm sliding from in between them and wrapped around Arabella’s shoulder.

“I-I thought it would be a little more comfortable.” He responded as soon as her dark eyes looked to him. 

“Thanks,” She smiled, resting her head against the crook of his neck. “For everything really, I’ve really enjoyed learning about Christmas.”

“Maybe next year I can teach you about some of the other holidays celebrated during this time.” Wes chuckled. “There are fourteen holidays celebrated at the same time as Christmas.”

“That’s a lot of holidays,” Arabella chuckled.

“Most of the holidays are about spending time with family.” Wes said slowly, assessing for any shift in her position. “Why aren’t you close with your mom?”

With those words muttered Arabella shifted back to her normally impeccable posture, fingers reaching for the box as if that would cover up her reasoning for moving away. Her shoulders suddenly tense, as she pealed back the lid, revealing different shaped silver objects. Some glittered like diamonds in the sun, and others smooth with other decorations. Ara’s fingers gently held an ornament in the shape of a dragonfly, with a mesh set of wings that bend slightly up.

“Mother and I don’t see eye to eye with many things.” Arabella finally sighed, neatly placing the ornament down. “With most, I could chalk it up to difference of opinion… but mother tries to force you to do as she wants.” Distance echoed through the young woman’s eyes, as she looked into the box. “Deanna has always been able to handle mother… maybe it’s her age, or background, but I find it easier to avoid Mother than arguing with her.”

“I can understand that.” Wesley responded after a long moment, his fingers aching to pull Arabella into a hug. “Let’s get started, do you have any colors you’d like to do with the silver?”

“A soft blue and purple perhaps.”

“So, a frosted Christmas?”

Wesley paused, glancing at Ara the same way he always did after making a bad joke, expectantly, and as badly as she wanted to not laugh at it, Arabella lost the battle. A flurry of chuckles trickled through her lips. Staying to the minimal theme of the silver ornaments, Wesley replicated animal shaped ones, with blank balls. 

“Do you want a star, or an angel?” He asked, as he started on the large purple ribbon with silver designs.

“I’ll leave it to the expert.”

In a way Wesley was grateful to have free range, he’d been working on an angel that looked similar to the youngest Troi girl, but he also wanted the tree to be her baby. So naturally he made a light up star and an angel, so that at the end she could choose whichever she preferred.

“What’s the first step?”

“We’ll wrap the ribbon around the tree, then we can add the ornaments.” He smiled, holding up the snowflake designed ribbon. “This’ll take an hour… tops.”

It in fact took two and a half hours of work, between fits of laughter and the two of them getting distracted by random conversations, but Arabella was glad for the distraction from the other night. The teens stood near Arabella’s bedroom door, staring at their hard work from a distance.

“So, are we going to watch a movie that I can sleep through?”

“Yes, there’s this new Klingon movie I’ve been wanting to watch.” He responded excitedly.

“Sounds like a nice nap to me. I’ll make popcorn while you make it?”

Wesley was already looking through the list of movies by the time Ara said anything. He’d made himself at home, and she was left in awe of him, as she worked on his snack. Wesley Crusher could make himself feel at home wherever he went, a quiet obstinance that wasn’t domineering like Lwaxana. Buttered popcorn with a light glaze of caramel, was his favorite, at least according to that one conversation they had during a long all-nighter. 

“I grabbed your fluffy throw blanket.” Wes chimed, when she leaned over the couch to hand him his popcorn.

“Thanks.” Arabella yawned, settling against Wesley once again. “Tell me how the movie is.”


	7. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long nights at work, and just the teens. What tradition comes next?

“So, what Christmas lesson are you going to teach her tonight?” Lieutenant La Forge chuckled, as the two checked on the warp core.

“Hmm?”

Wesley’s brow furrowed, as he looked through the copious bits of information for what they needed, his mind not wholly listening to the conversation. The dialogue wasn’t one he expected to have with anyone who wasn’t Arabella, nor his mom. It wasn’t that he was keeping it a secret, however, how does one mention teaching another person about a holiday through experiences? Then there’s the question of how the others would have found out since Ara didn’t seem like to type to speak much about her personal life. 

“Are you going to ask Arabella Troi out? Or are you guys going to hide behind these lessons till Christmas?”

“I-I’m not hiding…” Crusher breathed, tearing his eyes from his work.

“Wesley, it is obvious that you are infatuated by the young Betazoid woman.”

~*~*~

“How are your Christmas lessons going?” Deanna inquired, as her spoon tapped the side of the ice cream bowl.

“They are… tedious,” 

“That’s not the word you were just thinking.”

Deanna smirked quietly, her eyes never leaving her half-sister’s visage, analyzing her every move with careful eyes. Arabella’s cheeks flared in a crimson haze; her eyes careful to avoid Deanna’s.

“Stay out of my mind.”

“So, your crush has turned into more I’m sensing….”

“Not a conversation I want to have right now.” Ara retorted voice strong with annoyance. “Look, I have to meet Mr. Crusher-”

“For pleasure?”

“For work, he and I have been assigned to the memory core remember?” Her bright eyes rolling after a moment. “Look, I’ll talk to you later. Good night.”

~*~*~

Arabella and Wesley worked quietly, their fingers poking and prodding what was left of the alien memory core. She hummed, as her scanner buzzed with information.

“What’s the plan for tonight?” Ara breathed, still focusing on the work.

“I hadn’t made any plans, since we probably would be pulling an all-nighter.”

A low chuckle danced through her lips, as Arabella danced to the other side of her companion. 

“I should have been more specific.” She hummed, “Will others take over in a few hours, or will it be the two of us tonight?”

“The night crew will be here in a few…”

“But they function as a skeletal crew, so they won’t be too much help.” Arabella chuckled, not meaning to intrude on his thoughts. “I don’t mind pulling an all-nighter with you.”

~*~*~

“I’m so tired,” Arabella hummed.

“Me too, if you want,” Wesley smiled. “I can give you a piggyback ride to your room… but you’ll have to let me sleep on your couch.”

The teens yawned, each stretching their aching muscles as they walked down the abandoned halls of the Enterprise. Pulling an all-nighter was hard, though having a companion made things move faster. Arabella laughed, her fingers pulling slightly at Wesley’s shoulder at his offer to give her a piggyback ride back to her place. 

“How about, you just stay on my couch, and we’ll both walk to my room.”

“I like that idea, but I can give you a piggyback ride.”

“I don’t doubt you.”

They would have two maybe three hours of sleep before their next shift started again, so why waste the precious time in walking in the halls to another room? Arabella had fluffy pillows on her couch as well as some comfortable clothing. If Wesley woke up half an hour before work, he’d be able to rush back home and shower. Her door woodshed open, revealing a small plant with white berries dangling just beyond the door’s lips.

“What’s that?” She asked, reaching up to touch the decoration.

She’d seen it while they were decorating the ship, though most didn’t mention what it was to her. 

“That’s mistletoe.” Wesley hummed, making sure to take a step to the side. 

“Oh, does it serve a purpose?”

“People who are caught under it, are traditionally supposed to kiss.”

“If it’s tradition.”

Arabella sighed, leaning forward, and kissing the very edge of Wesley’s mouth, before pulling away. A shy smile touching her, before she turned and walked to her room, goodnight drifting over her shoulder. Stunned Wesley watched her toss the plant remains onto a table and disappear behind her bedroom door. For everything, her sister was, Arabella was the opposite, but no less as beautiful.


End file.
